An existing suspension device has the disadvantage that the clamp strap, when the ears of the clamp are somewhat compressed, can be shifted only intermittently along the supporting rod and cannot be adjusted with an accuracy of 2 to 3 mm. Further, ceiling support elements in the case of one known suspension device can not be fastened quickly and expeditiously to the clamp straps. On the clamp straps the fastening means for ceiling support elements are often so designed that the latter must be provided with special slots and/or holes in order to make assembly possible. For connection with a ceiling support element a quarter-turn must be made with a part of the clamp strap in this slot under difficult circumstances and locking into this position then proceeds by means of a special auxiliary piece. This complicated assembly has an adverse effect on the cost of installation of a ceiling.